The Dame Behind the Mask
by fireheart021102
Summary: After the events of The Man Behind the Shield. The Avengers began to get to know The Man Behind the Shield. As Steve's life begins to turn around he meets a new girl. The mystery that surrounds her draws in not only Steve but the rest of the Avengers as well. Reveiw please!
1. Chapter 1:Things Change

_So in a review I was given the incentive for this story. So now that I've got my motivation heres my new story._

* * *

 ** _Part 2: The Girl Behind the Mask_  
**

* * *

 ***Steve***

It had been several weeks since I'd watched Wild Cat die after saving me. The team had gotten to know me and not Captain America. I was walking around in civilian clothes to get some coffee. As I was walking to the counter I bumped into someone. She looked up and her purple eyes that were so familiar startled me. But I banished the thought of her being Wild Cat and began to apologize. We both started to apologize and laughed as we tried to tell the other to go first. She smiled at me and I asked

"Do you want to have a cup of coffee some time?" She nodded and said

"How about now I've already got the coffee part down I'll be over there you can get your coffee now." I nodded and went to order my coffee. Once I got it I sat across from her and said

"My names Steve."

"Mines Zarina. Where are you from?"

"Brooklyn you?"

"Colorado born and raised." we talked some more and I found I liked her and her humor. Soon we were exchanging numbers and promising to get together again some other time. As I walked back to the tower I thought about how much she looked like Wild Cat. I may have never seen her entire face before but the delicate features matched and the eyes. Banishing the thought I entered the tower and asked J.A.R.V.I.S. if they'd found anything on Bucky. He replied with a negative and I sighed getting ready for training. Now that the team had started to get to know me they'd started to look into Bucky's disappearance after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. It had been restarted now without Hydra's influence. It was better now and the team had now started to look into finding Bucky. With a sigh I headed to training.

 ***Wild Cat***

I smiled as I left the coffee shop. I could see his recognition of me but how he'd shoved it down. I know that they'd thought I'd died. I walked into the back alley and teleported home. I was a scientist that discreetly sold weapons designs to S.H.I.E.L.D unlike Stark though I made sure they had a simple weakness so they could be taken down. It had made me a pretty penny. I'd bought a large piece of property in the Rockies and had set up a house for me and my sister. After my near death she realised the negative effects of her ambition and had become my sister once more. She had been helping me keep a constant feed of information from Stark's A.I. they were looking for the Winter Soldier and now so were we. Captain America's best friend turned brainwashed super soldier. We had more advanced tracking and were close to finding him. We were going to help him get his mind back. Hugging my sister from behind I smiled as she said

"Zarina"

"Paige, you find him?"I asked

"Surprisingly yes. Your brains are a lot smarter than Stark's it seems there months away from finding him."

"Did you get ahold of that telepath you know?"

"Yes he was actually surprised I was alive. He's coming down soon. Once we bring him here we can begin to help him." I nodded and said

"Where?"

"Other side of the world right here." She pointed. I nodded and grabbed her hand teleporting to the location. It was a small apartment scarcely decorated. Turning invisible we waited for him to come home. As soon as the door opened I revealed myself. He reached for my throat and seemed shocked when his hand went straight threw it.

"James. Stop we are here to help you."He reached for Paige and was shocked to find he couldn't move his arm.

"James my name is Zarina Royal, this is my sister Paige Royal. We are here to help you get your life back. I've already erased all of your exploits from every database on the planet. Come with us we can help you."

"Why should I trust you?" he asked

"Because no matter what anybody has ever done they always deserve another chance." I replied

"If your Hydra agents I'll kill you. I'll come with you for now. Where are we going?"

"Our home in the Rockies I'm going to teleport us there if that is alright?" he nodded and I gently grabbed his metal arm and Paige put her hand on my shoulder closing my eyes I sent us home. Paige let go of my shoulder and went back to her computer. She began typing and writing things down. Letting go of James's arm I said

"I'll show you, your room. We left it plain so you could choose how you want it decorated. Whatever you want just ask I'll get it for you. Money's no object. Down the hall is my lab. If you ever need me I'm probably there. Paige's in her office 90% of the time. If you need anyone to talk to she's your gal. She'll understand. Trust me." he nodded and asked

"Why are you helping me?"

"You deserve to get your life back. There's a bathroom through that door I'll be in my lab if you need me." Walking down the hall I opened the bulletproof glass door and closed it behind me. Walking over to my computer I pulled my phone out and plugged it in to charge. Walking over to my experiment I set up the next test. Hearing my sister's voice I turned to see if she was in the lab. Seeing I'd just left the door cracked I went to close it till I heard James say

"Your sister seems very trusting. Almost too trusting." Paige let out a dry laugh

"She is, she sees the good in everyone. It's almost dangerous. Actually it really is. I'm a mutant,so is my sister. When my sister got her powers she was terrified of them. Me I was ecstatic I could get away with anything and never get caught. The power started to go to my head. I'd always been the most liked person in school. Zarina wasn't while she respected her gifts I let them go to my head. I lost myself in the haze of the power I now had. Soon we were out of highschool. We were always close. She's actually a year younger then me. She went to college and I joined a group of mutants who only wanted world domination. As I got further involved in the group she grew more and more wary of the group as I quit acting like myself. The more I think about it the more I realise it wasnt me in control. When I got my gifts the haze that clouded my mind made it susceptible to suggestion. I soon didn't exist. The only thing that existed was Silver Falcon. My sister tried to reason with me but it never worked. Somehow I got it into my head that she betrayed me. She never did. I rose in the ranks of the Sisterhood. And we grew apart though she constantly tried to wake me up. She became a scientist I a madman. I believed I deserved to rule. She became Wild Cat a hero. She fought my agents as they tried to capture this enhanced or another. Eventually my ambitions got the better of me and I went after Captain America. Little did I know that my sister was done with my ambition. One of my agents had went after him. He hurt him pretty bad. It would of been worse but my sister intervened. She shadowed him for awhile. He was healing and we set up a diversion for his team. We came for him and well let's say she put up quite the fight. If I hadn't caught her by surprise she would have won that fight. I knocked her out and broke her leg. She found us and brought the Avengers not that they were much help to her they did not listen to her advice. She got the Captain out and then we exchanged words and fought. It was more of a mental battle then anything. I nearly killed her because she was unwilling to truly hurt me. The Avengers think she's dead and so far have not come after me for reasons unknown. They are looking for you. But luckily for you my sisters smarter than Stark."

"Why are they looking for me?" he asked

"Because they finally got their heads out of their a***** and realised that their was someone behind Captain America." she replied "I have a question for you. Are you okay with a telepath coming over to help you with your memories? It's alright if you don't want him to come." he stared at her for a moment and seemed to weigh his options. She smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder

"You don't have to tell me now. Dinners in an hour make sure to get Zari out of the lab when you come for dinner will you?" he nodded and went into his room. Paige went to the kitchen and I closed the door. Moving to my experiment I commenced my little project.

* * *

 ***Paige***

There was a loud boom and I rushed out of the kitchen to see grey smoke pouring out of the lab as Zari came out of the lab waving the smoke away from her face. Black soot covered her face and I sighed. Crossing my arms I looked over to James who looked bewildered.

"What blew up? What did you do? Why is this common enough it no longer gives me a heart attack?" I demanded. She bit her lip and said

"Um...to answer your questions. I blew up a smoke grenade. I accidently exposed it to a bunsen burner and because I'm a scientist." I groaned and said

"Clean up and get into the kitchen. Both of you. I've had one too many explosions for the day." Leaving the hallway I finished dinner and made plates. Once I was done I found them both sitting at the kitchen table. With a smile I gave them their plates and began to eat myself. Soon we'd finished eating and went to watch the news while Zari anxiously awaited the next show. When the news came on with breaking news showing the Avengers trying to stop an army of robots. They were trying but were soon becoming over run. Even with their newest members from the Sokovia incident they were failing. Zari disappeared before I could stop her. I growled in frustration. I knew she was suiting up.

 ***Zarina(aka:Wild Cat)***

Upon seeing the news I'd teleported out of the room before Paige could stop me. I'd teleported to my lab and had darkened the glass. Seeing the case holding my suit I opened it. It had bulletproof fabric that was still thin enough to be maneuverable. Braiding my hair into a french braid I grabbed my new mask. It was of the same design except now it had white lens that were similar to Iron Man's except they were clear on the inside. Placing the mask on I revelled in the feel of the smooth material on my face again. Pulling on the familiar suit with ease I zipped up the back. Pulling on the boots I zipped up the sides. Their small heel leaving me undeterred. Grabbing my fingerless gloves I pulled them on with ease. Grabbing my bow staff and a sword that I strapped across my back. Once I was done with that I teleported into the living room. Hugging my sister I left before she could stop me. The Avengers needed my help.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Read and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Smoke and Mirrors

_So the new much awaited chapter. Here you are my readers. P.S. my Spider-Man is the one from The Amazing Spider-Man movies where Gwen dies. I'm to lazy to make this a crossover so here you go._

* * *

 ***Wild Cat***

I teleported to the Empire State building only to see Spider-Man swinging by.

"Spidey! Over here!" He turned on his web and swung over to me

"Wild Cat? I heard you were dead!" I laughed and hugged my favorite web-slinger.

"It takes a lot more than that to kill me Webs. How's getting back to web slinging going? Wait we have somewhere to go. Meet you there Webs."I shouted jumping off the building and teleporting to my destination. Avengers Tower. Landing on the Iron Man pad I analysed the situation. Pulling a com link out of my pocket I pushed it into my ear and said

"Hello is anyone there?" my voice came out distorted thanks to my modulator and I heard crackling static and Paiges upset voice

"You better come back in one piece or I'm killing you."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of coming back alive?"

"Don't be a smart a*** Zari. The robots have a core weakness. Get your hand around that and crush it there as good as done. Go get 'em Wild Cat." I smirked and dropped down forming my shield into a disk to slow my descent. Becoming invisible as I began to analyse the fight. Vision and Scarlet Witch were fighting together stopping the majority of the robots from overwhelming the rest of the Avengers. Hawkeye and Black Widow were struggling and would need help soon. Iron Patriot was working with Iron Man to try and stop a swarm. Falcon was trying to divert some of their attentions off of the assassins. Cap and Thor were lighting up a squad. The Hulk was smashing several together. All ten avengers were putting up quite the fight. With a snap decision I teleported to the assassins. Using my staff I knocked the robots to the ground. With a smirk I reached my hand into the chest of the robot with intangibility and grabbed the heart. Yanking it out I crushed it. The robot died like a toy without a battery. Dropping the heart. I looked to the assassins who looked down right shocked. Teleporting a hat to my freed hand I put it on my head and tilted it in acknowledgement before making it disappear. Stombing my boot threw the next one the same way as the last. Seeing Black Widow aim for the heart of another and destroy the core I smiled knowing she would be fine. Teleporting to help the Falcon who had one on his leg. Ripping the core out of the robot I watched as it fell. I saw the Falcon turn to see what happened and shout

"Guys do any of you have a visual on who saved me?" I rolled my eyes and heard a chorus of no's through my com that Paige had hacked to intercept theirs. They would here Paige but her voice would become distorted and masculine.

"On your right girl they flipped to thermal view. They can see you now might as well lose the invisibility." I turned and saw ten on my tail as I floated with my shield.

"Awe F/?%#" I cursed "Well there goes that plan." I heard several startled gasps and rolled my eyes. Revealing myself I pulled out my sword and dropped. Spidey was swinging by and caught my arm throwing me up. Doing a backflip in the air I called.

"Thanks Webs!"

"No prob Wild!" He called. I laughed and imbedded my sword through the core of one of my tails. Spinning as I let myself fall as the shredded robots fell. Spidey caught me again and I said

"There cores are weak. Access the core and remove or destroy it to stop them."

"Gotcha! Thanks!"

"Swing me down Webs!" He nodded and swung me close down. Dropping down by Vision and Scarlet Witch. Spinning with a round house threw the chest of a robot sending it careening to the ground. I saw Scarlet Witch ripping the cores out of the robots and smiled knowing they'd heard me.

"A wave of impenetrable electrified energy should contain and kill them." Paige ordered

"Now how are we supposed to do that?" I asked exasperated and confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" she asked

"Yes now the point!"

"Jeesh, I'm not letting you live this down. All you have to do is shield the area and have Thor electrocute the shield. It should work. Simulations are saying a 99.9989% chance of this working." I rolled my eyes

"Because that is so reassuring. Thor you up for it?"

"Yes Mysterious Maiden and friend." He replied

"Well let's get this show on the road. Thor my shield will be on the streets around this area. You Ready?"

"We are ready Miss" Steve replied. Focussing on my shield I began to levitate. I focused on where I wanted my shield and solidified. Holding it I grunted out

"Now Thor!" He electrified a point on my shield and I grunted as I felt the electrification travel around my shield. Revealing a clear wall as the lightning fluctuated inside of my shield. I heard shrieks as the army collapsed from the energy developed from the shield and lightning. Thor stopped the lightning and I let my shield fall. With a sigh I leaned against my staff as I put my sword back where it belonged. Spidey swung over to me and said

"Long time no see Wild. Where you been hiding out?" I hugged him and said

"Thats for me to know and you not to. How you been? By the way she ain't no baddy no more."

"How'd that happen? And I'm dealing with it to a point."I let him go and said

"It'll get better Webs I can tell you that. " He nodded as the other Avengers started to show up. I groaned at their looks of shock and cursed violently.

"Language little miss or you're gonna regret it later." my sister told me I coughed and rolled my eyes.

"Wild Cat you're alive?"

"You can curse now."

"Um...Yes?" I replied turning around to see several dumbfounded expressions.

Can I run now?

 _ **A/N: So what did you think of that? Please review it motivates me to write more.**_

 _ **Well I'll take my leave now. Seeyo later!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed and Changed

_So here is my new chapter._

* * *

 ***Steve***

The battle was finished and we were walking over to Vision and Wanda and saw Spider-Man hugging a girl. They obviously knew each other. Tony had suddenly said

"Wild Cat you're alive?" then that voice that had shown up with the girl said

"You can curse now."

"Um...Yes?"she was clearly uncomfortable. The Hulk came up behind her and hugged her.

"Kitty stay with Hulk. Kitty no get hurt." she looked flabbergasted at his reaction. Every one laughed and watched as she slipped through his arms. She looked sheepish as the Hulk looked down in shock

"Where Kitty go?" She turned and patted his arm

"It's alright Hulk. I'm alright. I promise. These silly people didn't double check to see if I was alive." Hulk sighed and relaxed. I saw her turn to us and clasp her hands and said

"So...Yes I am alive. My heart only stopped for under a minute my sister got it started again. She wasn't herself I don't blame her. She's becoming herself again." she said relief in her tone even through the modulator. Spider-Man squawked and said

"Silver Falcon is being nice?" I could almost see her roll her eyes under the mask that now covered her eyes with a creamy white lens. The voice suddenly said

"Wild Cat we've got an incoming quinjet loaded with knockout gas. The robots were a distraction. They are going to try and capture the Avengers."

"Why is this my life!" she growled

"Because YOU chose to make it that way?" The voice said.

"S******! How do I stop it?"

"Fine, but we are having a talk about language later. Shield dome in 3...2...1..." Wild Cat lifted her arms and a dome seemed to appear before us. It was semi clear but you could tell it was there like glass. The jet was overhead and dropped several canisters of knockout gas strong enough to take down the Hulk. Obviously straining Wild Cat focused and thrust one of her arms higher up and we all watched as the canisters stopped at some barrier and went off with a bang. The toxic yellow gas was caught in a bubble as Wild Cat strained while holding her shield. Soon the gas dissipated into harmlessness. She dropped her shield and put her hands on her knees and said

"I really need to work on that. You up for it when I get home?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Sure, that means I get to kick your a*** for that disappearing act earlier." the voice said again I really needed to find a name for the person.

"What's your friend's name?" I asked

"Sora." the voice said

"Wild Cat I hate to rush you but we've got a minor issue."Sora's voice came out distorted with strain.

"Define minor?" Wild Cat asked

"Metal Star, Lab Explosion." was the only reply. She groaned and said

"I'm on my way." she turned to us and said "Sorry gotta fly. Webs need a ride home?" Spider-Man nodded and she grabbed his arm. Tilting an invisible hat she disappeared with Spider-Man. S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjets started to show up and we prepared to leave. The four newest Avengers looked confused on who they were and Rhodey spoke up first

"Okay I know who the Spider guy was but who was that girl?"I sighed and said

"That was Wild Cat a little known super powered hero. She saved all of us once and was presumed dead at the end of the fight. It seems we were wrong on that front." The Hulk was now Bruce Banner once more and seemed dumbfounded by that information.

"How'd we miss that?" he asked. We all shook our heads and sighed. We'd all have liked Wild Cat to join the Avengers but I sensed she had other obligations judging by Sora's crisis. With a sigh I closed my eyes and prepared for the long ride to the newly reformed S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. After the fiasco that was Hydra being the agency it had reformed after Ultron without Hydra. I soon drifted off into the land of sleep.

* * *

 ***Zarina***

After dropping Webs off with his Aunt May who'd found out about Spider-Man a couple months ago I headed home. When I got back I saw James on the couch in pain. Rushing over I asked

"What's wrong? What happened?" He only grunted. I saw the slight electrical bursts coming from his arms and deduced that it was shocking him. Pulling off a panel I unplugged the wires connected to the nervous system. He stopped twitching and I pulled my mask off. Throwing it to the side. Analysing the wiring I realised the arm was horribly outdated and was riddled with destroyed wires. I looked him in the eyes and said

"How would you feel about a new arm?" he looked at me in shock and I continued

"The wiring is destroyed,the mechanics outdated and most likely painful. Plus it will give me something to do other than blow things up." He stared me down and said

"Alright." I let a small smile and replied

"Well for now if we go to my lab I can take the measurements and fix some of the wiring so it's less painful till I finish your new arm." He nodded and I helped him up. My sister was missing but I had a feeling she was in the kitchen stress baking. Leading James to my lab I opened the door and had him sit in my swivel chair. Having him lay his arm on a platform. Grabbing my wiring tools and magnifying glasses I pulled another chair over and pulled the glasses on. Setting the perfect amount of magnification I pulled out some tools. I was still in my suit but disregarded it. I could still see my clothes from earlier on the floor. As I opened up the arms panelling I began to work and said

" Take measurements and analyse inner mechanics." James looked at me confused till my A.I. Jazmin replied

"Analysation complete. Measurements taken. Anything else Miss?"

"How's security? Anything I need to know?" James looked awed as I pulled up and rolled backwards grabbing some wiring I rolled back over as Jazmin replied

"Security at 100%. You have a missed call from a Steve." I was rolling for more wires when the shock of what she said hit me. I swore and fell backwards in my chair. James looked at me curiously as I got up and back into my chair and grabbed what I'd been looking for I asked

"Was there a message?" she hummed and said

"Playing message now…'Hey Zarina, I was just calling to ask if you wanted to go for coffee on Friday. Well call me when you get a chance.' That was all Miss." I sighed and continued to work on James' arm. He gave me a knowing smirk and I blushed.

"So you got a date with my old buddy now?" I purposely twinged a wire to make him feel like when someone pinched his arm. He glared and I said

"So you remember Steve?" he nodded and replied

"That's not the point and you know it. Does he know your 'Wild Cat'? Or just Zarina." I sighed and said

"He doesn't know...yet." I whispered. I finished fixing the wiring and closed the panels. He moved his hand and relief showed on his face. I smiled and helped him up. He hugged me and we walked to the kitchen. Paige was baking muffins and smiled at me. James looked at her and said

"I'm okay with that telepath coming." Paige smiled and hugged him. I smirked to myself. He was falling for Paige and hard. I grabbed a cooled muffin and said

"I'm going to my lab to work on my new project. See you two later." Eating my muffin I headed to my lab changing into a t-shirt,lab coat and leggings. I then began to draw up schematics.

* * *

I woke up to find my head on my desk a half built arm on a stand. With a yawn I got up and teleported to the kitchen. Grabbing a muffin I sat at the table. Grabbing my tablet I began to work on the schematics for the motor functions of the hand. Yawning I nibbled on my muffin. Paige came in followed by James I waved and yawned. I was really tired. Suddenly my tablet flew out of my hand and I made an indignant noise.

"Jazmin what has Zari been doing all night? Did she get any sleep?" She asked the A.I. before I could override the command Jazmin replied

"Miss, spent a majority of the night building and designing a new arm for James. She passed out around 4 am and woke five minutes ago."

"Traitor" I grumbled. James looked shocked and I whined

"Can I have my tablet back!" She shook her head.

"No, First you are going to eat and drink some water then you will relax because Charles is coming today and you need to be somewhat awake." I pouted and whined.

"But Paaaaaige!"

"No, and Jazmin lock down the lab."

"Override don't lock down the lab. STARKILLER Alpha override."

"Override, the Alpha override and lock down the lab." We glared at each other and James laughed.

"Never seen a pair of sisters like you. " we rolled our eyes and continued our glaring match. A whirring of a jet sounded and Paige turned and walked out the door to greet the Professor. I stuck my tongue out and said

"I win. Jazmin override the lockdown." There was a computerised sigh and I heard the locks open. James looked at me with a smile. We walked to the living room and I sat on the couch with a huff. Teleporting my tablet to my hand and a coffee. Sipping my coffee I began to adjust some of the designs. Grumbling under my breath at the previous schematics of James' original arm and growled

"Rubbish!" James said

"What?"

"The design for your arm! The wiring design is utter crap and is stupid not to mention painful. The reaction time is half what it could be. I'm about two seconds from hunting down the idiots who made this and slapping them!" I looked up when I heard him snort. He smiled at me and said

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that once I'm done with your new arm I'm burning your old one and laughing at its ashes." he looked at me warily and Paige laughed and walked in saying

"Don't worry she just hates anything she calls and I quote 'Obsolete, stupid, crap and or junk. It shall burn in the fiery pits of hell!' I just think she needs to sleep." I glared and she just smirked.

"The Professor is here when you're ready James. He's in the kitchen." James nodded and got up a little stiffly. I set my tablet down and squeezed his shoulder.

Following him into the kitchen I sat with him at the barstools around the table. The Professor smiled at us and I squeezed his real hand.

"Hello James my name is Charles Xavier." The Professor said turning around in his wheelchair to greet us.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **So… whatcha think of this?**_

 _ **Reveiw please! I need the support!**_


	4. Recognition and Revelations Part 1

***Wildcat***

I smiled at the Professor and suddenly remembered Steve's call. I cursed mentally but decided to call later. The Professor raised and eyebrow but said nothing. James was slightly wary but said

"Hi." the Professor smiled and said

"I understand you need some help restoring your memories and removing any underlying programing left by Hydra. I may not be able to restore all of your memories but they will come back with time. I will be able to remove the Hydra programming." James nodded and said

"Go ahead." the Professor shook his head

"It will take awhile so you should perhaps find somewhere comfortable to relax as we do this." he nodded and walked to the couch. As he was lying down Jazmin suddenly said

"Miss I hate to interrupt but there is a bomb threat in the subways of downtown New York. Spiderman is there trying to contain the situation but has requested your assistance." Patting James on the shoulder I said

"I'm sorry I have to go. Good Luck though." he nodded his understanding and I walked through the house leaving my sister with James and the Professor. Walking to my lab I pulled on my suit and new mask. Teleporting to Spider Man's location I analysed the situation and looked over the bomb as Peter handed me a set of wire cutters. Walking over to the bomb I sat with Peter who would tell me what wire to cut with his spider sense. It was a tedious process but we managed to disarm the bomb with 2 seconds on the clock. We both layed down on the floor relief palpable in the air. We bumped knuckles and laid on the ground. Standing up I helped Peter up off the ground. Smiling at him I said

"Want to go patrol the city now. I honestly have no desire to go home any time soon." He nodded and we both walked out of the subway. Spiderman shot a web and pulled himself up into the sky. I laughed and teleported up to him falling he caught me as I fell. I whooped as I swung upwards and caught myself with my shield. Laughing I followed him through the streets. We were laughing and enjoying ourselves as we flew through the city. We eventually stopped and sat on the ledge of a building. Letting my legs dangle off the side as we both sat there, and I remembered I needed to call Steve. Before I could say anything Peter groaned and said

"I have to go Aunt May will kill me if I'm late again." Laughing I waved as he left. Sighing I got up and dropped into the alleyway where I teleported a trench coat and put it on. Removing my mask I looked like any other civilian. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I dialed Steve's number. It rang for a little bit before Steve answered

"Hello?"

"Hey Steve! It's me Zarina. I'm so sorry I missed your call yesterday I got caught up dealing with a family matter." He laughed and replied

"It's no problem. I understand." Sighing in relief she moved her phone to her other ear as she weaved through the crowds walking to the little coffee shop I liked. I asked

"Want to go get lunch somewhere today. I've got nothing to do and no desire to go home any time soon." he laughed and said

"Sure where do you want to meet up?" After we had managed to find a place to eat and meet up I walked their ice tea in hand. Spotting Steve in the crowd I waved and ran over to him. Giving him a hug I smiled brightly at him.

"So what have you been doing today?" I asked

"Nothing really just trying to get into contact with an old friend. He's been through alot and I just want to help him but he keeps running away from me. " he replied. Smiling at him I said

"I'm sure he'll find you when he's ready. He probably just wants to figure it out on his own. Sometimes instead of asking for help people push you away instead. The harder you try the harder they push." He seemed to mull it over as we sat at the table and smiled.

"Maybe you're right." In a mock serious voice I said

"Maybe I'm always right." I burst out laughing afterwards unable to stay serious about it, he laughed with me and smiled for the first time, in the whole lunch. The smile finally reaching his blue eyes. Ordering our food Steve asked

"So what were you doing yesterday?"

"I was dealing with my sister who was having an emotional breakdown. She's recovering from some rough stuff. PTSD." He nodded

"I understand I served in the Army." I nodded

"That's rough no matter where you serve. My sister got in with some bad people and well by the time I managed to pull her out it had left its marks. It would probably have been easier if our parents hadn't died right before we graduated. I'm a year younger than her but I skipped a grade level. I wish things would've been different." I looked down still feeling guilty for what had happened to Paige. He lifted my chin up and said

"I'm sure she wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened. She's probably grateful that you were there and got her out." I met his blue eyes and saw the truth in his words. Our food had come then and we changed to lighter topics. I laughed and smiled more than I had since high school. I was 23 now but I felt lighter now than I had for most of my life. Steve revealed that he was 25 and had never officially got his driver's license. By the time we were done eating and we paid. We ended up walking around Central Park. Sitting on a park bench we both relaxed. I felt lighter than ever and was feeling extremely happy. I ended up leaning my head against his shoulder relaxed. He suddenly broke the silence and asked

"Would it matter if I was a Superhero? Would it change anything about how you treat me?" Looking him in the eye I said

"Steve I know your Captain America. I've known since the beginning." he breathed a sigh of relief and helped me get up. A monstrous roar echoed through the city and I smiled at him and shoved his shoulder.

"Go! That's your cue Captain!" he smiled at me and shouted

"Be safe!" as he ran off towards the tower. Smiling I walked the opposite way. Finding an alleyway I removed my trench coat and pulled my mask out of the pocket. Pulling my hair into a ponytail and placing my mask onto my face. Sending my phone and trenchcoat back home I teleported to the roof of a nearby building. Smirking crouched on the edge of the rooftop I jumped diving down towards the creature.

* * *

 ***Steve***

It had been great being around Zarina. She was wonderful. She didn't even seem to care that I was Captain America. Making it to the Tower in record time. I changed into my uniform as Natasha raised an eyebrow at me. I was usually always at the tower. Ignoring her as we took off in the quinjet towards the beast.

"What the hell?" Clint muttered. Going up to the front I saw one Wild Cat on the back of the beast trying to destroy it. It was a mechanical creature but she seemed unable to get through the machines shell. It reached around and caught her throwing her at the quinjet. Instead of crashing into the quinjet she flew through us as though we were air. She landed in the isle of the jet.

Shaking it off she stood up as Nat and Clint opened fire on the creature. Helping her up she nodded her thanks. I noticed that her combat boot looked awfully similar to Zarina's. Shaking it off for later I focused on the creature. No damage was being done. Stretching Wild Cat's modulated voice came out. "The shells electrified inside I can't slip through the shell. If you can breach the shell even a little bit it will disrupt the current and I can get in." Nodding I grabbed my shield and opened the doors. Jumping out of the jet with my shield I landed on the creatures back. I could hear my team cursing in the background. Lifting my shield I slammed it down creating a small whole. Wild Cat right beside me smiled. Touching my shoulder she teleported me back to the jet. I was slightly disoriented from the change in environment I watched as she disappeared into the creature's shell. There was a loud whine and the creature began to fall towards the street. But the fight wasn't over. The jaw opened as it fell releasing several large robots. Cursing Nat landed the Jet on a building and we got out running to the street. There was still no sight of Wild Cat. Fighting the robots I finally saw Wild Cat. Her lenses were cracked and sleeves ripped to the elbows blood dripping from a cut on her upper left arm. She pulled herself out of the rubble of the original creature and glared at the new robots.

"You A**h****! I just fixed this suit!" she growled. Standing to her full height she launched at one of the few remaining robots. We soon finished the fight destroying them all. Wild Cat groaned and rolled her shoulder with a hand on it wincing slightly. As I neared her I could immediately tell why, she had dislocated it. She winced and said

"Little help?" the modulators tone fizzed and gaped in places signalling its damage. I gently took her arm and straightened it out before popping it back in she grunted and smiled in thanks. It was reminiscent of the first time we had met. We both choked on a laugh. She smiled at me before saying

"Catch you later Captain!" then in the blink of an eye she was gone.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm so sorry for how long this took but umm… lets say the next chapter will be worth the wait. Did I make Zarina seem too young? Or too childish? I need some input people! Reviews inspire and fuel my muse!**_


	5. Recognition and Revelations Part 2

***Wild Cat***

As the mutant charged at me again I braced myself. I was still not in tip top shape. The fight with the giant robot had only been yesterday. I'd barely managed to finish the out line for James's arm last night I was so tired. I would have stayed home today if not for this a**h***. With Charles still working on James's mind and Paige busy helping I had no back up. Jazmin was my guide. I dodged his hit. I winced at the stinging protests of my body. He had got me good. He growled and spoke again

"Give us Silver Falcon and this can end." I growled and bared my teeth. My hair was matted to my forehead with sweat. The long waves untamed and flying free. I knew I looked like hell but was more focused on my opponent. I hissed back my response

"Over my dead body. You'll never hurt her again." As I looked at the hulking mutant advancing on me I had a feeling that might not be so far off base. I felt him grab me and before I could react I was thrown. I felt glass shattering at my back. I felt my back hit a pole and my head a bookcase. Blood dripped down my lenses I struggled to try and move. Darkness greeted me and swallowed me whole. I'd lost.

 ***Steve***

I was sitting in my room at the tower drawing. I was simply sketching. Looking down at my sketchpad I realized I was drawing Zarina. She was sitting on a bench like before her trench coat and combat boots. Her face smiled up at me from the page. Something was itching at my mind but I ignored it. Sighing I stretched and left my room heading for the common room floor. The news was on one of the tv's I watched in a mixture of horror and awe as Wild Cat fought a hulking mutant. She was obviously out matched. Turning up the tv I listened to what The reporter was saying.

"Vigilante Wild Cat is locked in combat with an unnamed villain who seems intent only on her destruction. Earlier he showed up in Hell's Kitchen bellowing for Wild Cat and causing untold amounts of destruction. The vigilante showed up no sooner than the news broke and has been severely injured by her aggressor. Despite the overwhelming brutality of the fight little to no damage has been dealt to the street. This being credited to Wild Cat's efforts to prevent collateral." screams echoed from the screen as Wild Cat was thrown into a glass window. There was no movement from the shop and my heart sunk.

Out of nowhere Spider-Man swung on to the scene kicking the mutant in the face sending him flying back. He fired web after web at the downed mutant pinning him to the street. Once he was assured of his containment he rushed over to the shop. Hopping through the window he was not seen for several moments. Suddenly her ducked out of the shop with a burden in his arms. Wild Cat's body was limp in his arms as he adjusted his hold before firing a web and swinging away.

"The unknown mutant has been subdued by Spider-Man who showed up here moments ago despite this not being his usual territory. We do not know Wild Cats condition as she was whisked away by Spider-Man but what we do know is that she was severely injured and did not get back up after being thrown into the glass window of a store front." I wished I knew how to get in contact with her. I suddenly had a sinking feeling in my gut. Grabbing my phone from my pocket and dialed Zarina's number. It rang and rang before going to the answering machine.

"I can't be reached at this moment, I'm either sequestered in my lab doing science stuff or I'm blowing stuff up in my lab! Oh and Peter if I haven't answered and this is the 15th time you've called, I either don't want to talk to you or I'm BUSY! Oh and you know what to do at the beep." I sighed and hung up. Something told me that I should've listened to the nagging itch at the back of my mind.

 ***Peter***

I swung through Hell's Kitchen hoping to find Matt's building. Seeing what I was looking for I landed on the opposite roof. It was broad daylight and I could not just swing into his apartment. Checking on Zarina I checked the hastily applied bandages (webs). They were bleeding through turning the white colors into a scarlet stain. Pulling her com out of her ear I spoke into it

"Jazmin?" there was a second before a metallic voice replied

"Yes Peter?" I sighed and asked "Can you fritz every camera in the area?" All I got in return was a metallic hum. I knew it was safe now. Checking that Matt's apartment was empty I swung over to his fire escape. I opened the unlocked window and crawled into the apartment. Then I gently pulled Zarina in. Pulling all of Matt's curtains I took off my mask. Plucking the ruined mask off of her face I rushed to find Matt's first aid kit. Grabbing it I set to removing my bandages. The bleeding had slowed but I wasn't sure that was a good thing. The lacerations were deep. Grabbing my phone from my pocket I called Matt.

"Hello?" he answered

"Oh Matt thank god! It's bad I need your help! I can't do stitches and that's what she needs!" I frantically ranted

"Hold on Peter are you at my place?" he interrupted. I nodded before realising he couldn't see that.

"Yes we are, Matt she's not doing good. She's passed out and I don't know what's wrong."

"I'll be there soon Peter. Hang tight and stop the bleeding. I'm calling Claire." Matt hung up and I grabbed the first aid kit before rushing back to her side. Grabbing some gauze I put pressure in the spot that seemed to be bleeding the most. I prayed that it would be enough.

 ***James***

Memories flashed by as we once again went into another trip into my mind. Paige was holding my hand I could feel it. She had joined the professor today in combing my mind for underlying programing. She was a very low level telepath, she had told me before we had started today. She had told me she hated to use it. I could feel her soothing presence in my mind the humming she did as she "walked" around in my mind. Each time they destroyed a trap I could feel the headache that lingered in the back of my head easing. My memories were flowing easier with every minute since we'd started. Zarina had been in and out of the house the last few days. I think it was because she didn't want to intrude and the fact that she had a "hero complex the size of Texas" according to Paige. It was almost dark by the time we were done for the day. The professor was flying back to New York tonight to be with his students. As I was stretching from my position on the coach Paige had turned on the tv. She froze. On the screen a street was burning with the words.

 _ **"BRING US THE SILVER FALCON".**_ She dropped the remote frozen looking at the words burning in the street. The newscaster began to speak.

"No one knows what these words are supposed to mean but some are saying its a mutant name. Some have even tried to draw connection between this message and the attack in Hell's Kitchen, New York earlier today. Where known mutant vigilante Wild Cat was called out by a fellow mutant to fight. The ensuing match was brutal leaving Wild Cat's condition in speculation. Witnesses say Spider-Man arrived on scene shortly after Wild Cat was thrown into a shop window and was not seen getting back up. Spider-Man was said to have subdued the aggressive mutant, and collected the injured vigilante and disappeared. Many are asking what the vigilantes fate or condition is but as she was not checked into a hospital her condition is unknown." The glass on the coffee table shattered. Before I could say anything her eyes rolled back into her head. I caught her as she collapsed. Looking to the Professor who gestured to the coach. I laid her down on the coach and watched as he entered her mind. I grabbed her hand and held it as she had for me. I knew that something was wrong with her. She was rather closed off about her past and I had a feeling the past was rearing its head once more. Knowing there wasn't much I could do I asked Jazmin a question. A question that could shatter Paige's world.

"Is Zarina alive?"

 _ **A/N: Poor oblivious Steve. I almost feel bad for him. But it is all for the plot. He will find out soon. Yes I also added in DareDevil. I have not watched the TV show but maybe 2 episodes in season 1. So don't expect a lot on that front. However, that is the DareDevil I'm using. Deadpool might make a 2 second appearance at some point. But don't expect much. I listened to**_ **Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons** _ **for the beginning. I hope to publish more soon. I'm probably working on the next part as you read this. Thanks for sticking with me this long. Happy Reading and Read and REVIEW! Please?**_


	6. Recognition and Revelations 3

_**A/N: Welcome to the final part of Recognition and Revelations. Poor Steve will finally be relieved of the unbearable itch in the back of his head. Read on my lovelies. Don't forget to review! Onward!**_

* * *

 ***Peter***

Claire burst through the apartment doors. She was cursing as she began to work on Zarina's wounds. They were horrifying and painful looking. It made me worry that she wouldn't make it through this. I knew she was strong. Stronger than anyone I'd ever known. I still remembered the time she had saved me from the Sisterhood. She had fought her sister to protect me.

I still could not believe how much, her sister had changed. But the recent events had showed things had drastically changed. They were willing to expose their organization to the public. They were willing to attack Zarina in broad daylight. I didn't know what to think, but I knew that Zarina needed to live she was playing multiple parts. Wild Cat the Mutant vigilante, Dr. Zarina Royal scientist, and Zarina. I just hoped she would be alright.

* * *

 ***Steve***

It had been hours and nobody knew anything about Wild Cat or her condition. I was growing worried enough to gain the courage to ask Tony for help tracking her down. Suddenly there was a weird screeching from the speakers of the TV. An add began to flash with an image it was of a blonde woman, a familiar blond women. Silver Falcon, Wild Cat's sister. A very deep voice spoke.

"We have no quarrel with your people yet. However, if you do not bring this women into our custody within 48 hours, you will know no mercy. Once you have her in your custody, further instructions will be provided." the add ended and I was horrified. My phone went off. Lifting it up I saw a text from Zarina. ' _We need to talk, soon, I'm not exactly in tip top shape right now. I really need your help.'_ an address was attached to the bottom. Heading up to my floor I text her back

' _I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you alright?'_ I saw a bubble pop up showing her responding.

' _That honestly depends on your definition of alright.'_ Her last message got me really worried. Grabbing my jacket and my to-go bag I headed to the garage. I had a feeling I was going to need it. Suddenly as I was looking at the portrait of Zarina an idea began to form. Grabbing my sketch pencil, I began to draw Wild Cat's old mask on her face. Suddenly , I knew what had been nagging me.

* * *

 ***Zarina***

Pain filled my body. I was laying on Matt's couch, stitches covering most of my lower torso. Claire was pulling off her gloves. I was anxious. I had texted Steve half an hour ago. I didn't know how he was going to react. I'd barely regained consciousness. When Claire had began to clean them out I'd woke up. It had took both Matt and Peter to hold me down for the stitches. I knew it was bad. But things had only gotten worse. The sisterhood had put a bounty out on my sisters head. Peter was getting cleaned up in Matt's bathroom. Matt was sitting across from me relaxing on the couch. He spoke quietly,

"Relax Zari, you said you trusted him. I'll take your word for it." I sighed and spoke my voice quavering.

"I never got the chance to tell him Matt. This isn't how I wanted him to find out." He sighed and got up patting me on the shoulder. I was still in the bottom half of the recently destroyed suit. I was in a white muscle shirt. Claire was in the Kitchen cleaning herself up. I heard a knock on the door and tensed. Matt patted my shoulder before, tapping his cane in front of him back and forth. He opened the door. Deliberately placing his hand off kilter of Steve's. I smiled lightly.

"Steve Rogers?" Matt asked "Matthew Murdock. Zarina said you were on your way. She's in the living room. I'm heading out for food, Peter's in the bathroom, and Claire's in the kitchen. I think you and Zarina have something to discuss." Then as quickly as Steve was in the apartment Matt was gone. He walked in and saw me lying on the couch.

"Hi," I whispered. He looked so concerned and it broke my heart. I didn't want to make him think I was a liar. I patted the couch beside me. I smiled and decided to start somewhere familiar.

"Do you remember, the last time we were talking? How you asked if your being a superhero would change how I saw you?" he nodded grabbing my hand.

"What if I told you I wasn't completely honest with you either? Would you see me any differently?" I asked.

"Zari-" I interrupted "Let me finish. What if I wasn't exactly a superhero, what if I was the less legal version? What if I was a vigilante? One you knew as an ally? Would that change how you see me?" I looked down prepared for rejection from the man I'd quickly grown close to.

"Wild Cat, nothing has changed." I froze looking up into his blue eyes and seeing nothing but sincerity. A smile lit up my face.

* * *

 ***Tony***

I'd been in my lab all day when Friday alerted me.

"Sir you might want to see this." An add began to flash with an image it was of a blonde woman. Not one I knew off the top of my head.

"We have no quarrel with your people yet. However, if you do not bring this women into our custody within 48 hours, you will know no mercy. Once you have her in your custody, further instructions will be provided." Suddenly I remembered where I'd seen her. It was when Steve had been taken, she was the one who had held everyone but Wild Cat back with a flick of her wrist. I then asked Friday  
"What did I miss?" she sighed

"Wild Cat got into a devastating fight with an unknown mutant. She was not looking good. Spider-Man had to bring her out of a shop she was thrown into. Her condition is unknown at this time. No one has been checked into the hospital with her description, or injuries. We can only assume she has sought alternative treatment. The search for James Barnes has gone cold. A city street has been burning for hours with the words BRING US THE SILVER FALCON. You haven't missed much else, Sir." I sighed feeling a headache coming. Suddenly the meeting alert for the Avengers went off. It wasn't assemble level yet, just the alert to meet. Everyone had responded with their affirmation to meet in the common room with Fury, except Cap. Deciding to ignore my worry I headed to the elevator.

When I reached the common room everyone was there, except Steve. Steve usually never left the tower. I asked Friday

"Where's Steve?" there was a mechanical sigh.

"Captain Rogers received a message and went back to his room grabbing his to-go bag and jacket. Heading to the parking garage not long after. He took his motorcycle and left with no indication of his location." Natasha looked contemplative.

"He has been out more, when I asked all he said was 'He made a new friend'. That he was 'enjoying spending time with them and getting out'." Cap was usually the stickler for these meetings. Suddenly my phone buzzed.

' _I can't make it guys, sorry. I have to help out a friend with a problem. Tony's team leader while I'm gone.'_ Everyone looked confused. What was more important then an Avenger's meeting.

* * *

 ***Steve***

After I finished texting the team I looked over to the sleeping form of Zarina Royal aka. Wild Cat. She looked weak in a way I'd never seen her, in either identity. The woman Claire came out of the kitchen with a thermometer checking her temperature. I knew we still needed to talk, but she had looked so relieved to see I didn't hate her that it made my head hurt. I'd told her to relax and get some rest I would still be her when she woke up. She had smiled and closed her eyes. I was sitting on the couch her feet in my lap. She looked at me and said

"So she told you, between her and the other 2 I'm at the end of my rope. They have this stupid rule "No Hospitals" I do the best I can with what we have. I'm a nurse not a doctor, but they seem to think I'll always be able to patch them up. One day we will have to take them to the hospital." She sighed and sat on the other seat.

"I'm Claire by the way." I shook her hand

"Steve Rodgers ma'am." she smiled and said

"I have to go to work. Keep an eye on her will you?" I nodded and she was out the door. I couldn't help but smile. There was a groan and a teenager walked out of the room behind us. He waved and walked to the kitchen. He looked tired and worn to the bone. He came out with a slice of cold pizza, laying on the opposite couch. He finished eating and relaxed.

"Hi, Cap." he said "Nice to meet you outside the masks." I stared at him trying to figure out which one he was.

"I'm Spider-Man." I spoke quietly

"I didn't realise Spider-Man was so young." he snorted and said

"Nobody expects a kid to do the, things an adult should. With great power comes great responsibility." I nodded and spoke

"You're not wrong there, not wrong at all."

* * *

 _ **A/N: With my great power over this au, I have great responsibility.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not leave a review! Criticize away! I don't really care!**_

 _ **Work is piling up. SO this might be the last chapter for a long while.**_


End file.
